Dépression et sauvetage
by Mistykeiry
Summary: Ils l'on emprisonné, car il ne lui faisaient plus confiance. Tim n'a pas été pris, et est partie cherché de l'aide... mais arrivera-t-elle à temps? Se passe juste après son emprisonnement, mais ne fait aucune allusion à l'histoire (enfin, si je me souviens bien... :b) Rated K pour allusion à des tortues (physique et morale. Si rang pas ap. me le dire, je modifirais) Bonne lecture
1. Bas-fonts de la Congrégation

Il ne réagissait plus.

Le visage tourné vers la fenêtre minuscule et sans carreaux, il regardait le ciel, les nuages chargés de neige qui ne tarderait pas à tomber. Le vent s'engouffrait par l'ouverture, jouant avec les cheveux blancs mi-longs du garçon, cachant par intermittence son expression rêveuse. Quelqu'un à l'oreille fine aurait entendu un doux chant murmuré, grave et mélodieux, raisonner autour de lui.

Les murs de pierres brutes étaient humides, et par endroits recouverts de mousse, glaçant la pièce un peu plus. Une simple planche de bois, fixé au mur par deux chaînes et recouverte de paille, servait de lit. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mobilier dans la pièce, pas même une bougie pour l'éclairer. Les seules lumières provenaient du couloir, passant par une ouverture rectangulaire dans la porte de bois noir et de la fenêtre, le jour. La pièce était donc constamment dans une semi obscurité désagréable pour les yeux. Le sol était irrégulier, mais le garçon ne bougeait pas, restant immobile sous la fenêtre. Peu importe quand les gardes regardaient à l'intérieur, le blandin ne bougeait pas.

C'est ainsi que l'homme le trouva, en entrant dans la pièce. Rien dans le comportement du garçon ne lui disait qu'il avait remarqué sa présence. Cela le mit mal à l'aise. Passant d'un pied sur l'autre, il prit la parole, sans oser le regarder.

« Exorciste Walker, Allen. Suite à une réunion du conseil, vous avez été déclaré traître de la Congrégation, allié des Noah et du Comte Millénaire. La sentence sera mise en application demain à midi, suite à l'interrogatoire que vous allez subir entre aujourd'hui et demain. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à la salle où il va avoir lieu.

— … »

L'homme regardat enfin l'adolescent immobile. Il savait que ses déclarations provoquaient toujours des réactions chez les personnes à qui il les faisait : peur, pleur, cris, désespoir, colère… mais jamais cette indifférence qu'il voyait à présent dans le jeune Allen Walker. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un ne réagissait pas, que quelqu'un avait une telle absence de réaction, alors qu'il allait très probablement mourir le lendemain à midi. Pris de doute, l'homme se répéta.

« Exorciste Walker, Allen. Suite à une réunion du conseil, vous avez été déclaré traître de la Congrégation, allié des Noah et du Comte Millénaire. La sentence sera mise en application demain à midi, suite à l'interrogatoire que vous allez subir entre aujourd'hui et demain. Veuillez me suivre jusqu'à la salle où il va avoir lieu. »

Mais l'adolescent ne réagit pas plus. Agacé, l'homme le saisit brutalement par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite, dans les interminables couloirs qu'il parcourait à longueur de journée d'un pas rapide. Mais, alors qu'il avait voulu provoquer une réaction chez le garçon, le faire parler, crier, ou quelque chose, il ne dit rien, se laissant entraîné comme une poupée là où son bourreau voudrait l'emmener.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à ce rythme là, parcourant des couloirs de moins en moins éclairés, l'homme s'arrêta enfin devant une porte où il frappa avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

La pièce était très éclairée, grande, carrée, elle avait des chaînes fixées sous chaque torche. A coté de l'une d'elle, face à la porte, il y avait un petit chariot sur lequel reposaient toutes sortes d'objets coupants, pinçants...

Les gestes de l'homme se firent plus hésitant en voyant les objets, et il eut du mal à attacher le garçon au mur. Cela fait, il sortit en toute hâte, ne voulant rien voir de se qui allait suivre.

Je sais, c'est court, mais je ne peux pas poster la suite tout de suite.

J'ai quand même droit à un avis? *regard de chien battu*


	2. Allen

Voilà la suite (on ne peut pas vraiment parler de chapitre, mais bon...)

Merci à Ruize-chan pour son commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir ^v^

Aussi, je vais en profiter pour passer une petite annonce: si l'un d'entre vous se sent d'attaque pour me relire et corriger mes fautes (tâche que vous avez vue faramineuse -_-'') merci de me laisser un PM, ou une review, je vous serai d'une reconnaissance... pas éternelle, mais presque ^^

C'est un point de vue Allen:

Ah…

Je veux dormir…

Juste dormir…

Sans Rêves…

Surtout sans Rêves…

Si seulement je pouvais ne plus Rêver…

Ne plus les voir…

Ne plus les entendre…

Ne plus RIEN Rêver…

Ne plus jamais Rêver…

Ne plus jamais me réveiller…

Parce que personne ne m'attend…

Parce que personne ne me connaît…

Parce que ces souvenirs vont me rendre fou…

Parce que le Quatorzième est en moi…

Parce que je suis un monstre…

Parce que personne ne s'en rend compte…

Laissez moi dormir…

Ne venez plus frapper à la porte…

Ne venez plus me parler…

Ne venez plus me réveiller…

Mais vous frapper…

Vous me parler…

Vous me réveiller…

Et moi, je suis toujours dans la même situation...

Et moi, je souris toujours…

Et moi, je suis toujours là, le visage souriant…

Et moi, je cache mes bras…

Et moi je cache mes larmes…

Toujours vous sourire…

Toujours vous rassurer…

Toujours vous aider…

Sans jamais rien vous demander…

…

Mais c'est normal, non ?

Vous êtes mes amis…

Vous êtes ma Famille…

Vous serez toujours là…

Je ne vous laisserai pas partir…

C'est moi…

Après tout…

Vous ne me connaissez pas…

Vous ne savez rien de moi…

Vous ne savez que ce que vous voulez voir…

Que ce que vous voulez savoir…

Ce que vous pouvez voir…

Non…

Je ne vous laisserai pas partir…

Je vais bientôt partir…

Vous qui êtes si forts…

Vous qui êtes si puissants…

Vous qui êtes si courageux…

Vous qui allez vivre…

Survivre…

A tout ça…

Vous qui allez me survivre…

Je vous aime…

Toi, la petite puce…

Toi, le lapin crétin…

Toi, l'intendant fou…

Toi, le sombre kendoka …

Toi, le scientifique bigleux…

Vous tous…

Qui suivez, terrifiés…

Vous tous…

Qui n'osez même plus me regarder…

…

JE VOUS DETESTE !

JE VOUS HAIS !

JE VOUS MAUDIS !

Vous êtes aveugles !

Vous me tuez !

Doucement !

Lentement !

Sûrement !

Vous voulez toujours plus !

Vous êtes des sangsues !

Je pars, mais je n'ai pas de regret…

Pourquoi en aurais-je ?

Pour qui en aurais-je ?

Pour toi, la petite puce ?

Tu es EGOISTE ! Tu ne vois que ton propre malheur, sans jamais penser aux autres !

Pour toi, le lapin crétin ?

Tu es IMMONDE ! Tu crois être le seul à souffrir !

Pour toi, l'intendant fou ?

Tu es NARCISSIQUE ! Tu ne vois que ta sœur et ton amant !

Pour toi, le Maître coureur de jupon ?

Tu es déjà parti, juste après m'avoir trahi !

Pour toi, le sombre kendoka ?

Tu es EGOCENTRIQUE ! Seuls comptent ta survie et Alma !

Pour toi, le scientifique bigleux ?

Tu es INCAPABLE ! Tu crois que je ne fais jamais rien pour vous !

Et tous les autres ?

Me croyez-vous donc sourd ?

Croyez-vous que je n'entends pas ce que vous dites sur mon passage ?

Que j'ignore que vous tirez au sort pour ne pas être ceux qui viendront avec moi en mission ?

…

Je n'en peux plus…

Vous ne m'avez jamais vu pour moi…

Vous ne m'avez jamais vu autrement que comme une arme…

Le Clown Couronné…

Le Quatorzième…

Pour vous, je ne serai jamais autre chose qu'un monstre !

L'Exorciste au bras rouge…

L'Exorciste qui a un Noah en lui…

L'Exorciste qu'il faut surveiller…

De peur qu'il ne vous tue…

VOUS ME DÉGOÛTEZ !

Vous êtes pire que les Noah !

Eux assument ce qu'ils sont !

Mais vous…

Vous, vous vous leurrez derrière de belles paroles !

Vous vous réfugiez dans la guerre pour commettre vos actes !

Vous m'écœurez !

Laissez moi dormir et ne jamais me réveiller !

Je voudrais ne jamais vous revoir…

Vous qui me traitez comme un moin

12/13

Et la suite du chapitre 2:

Vous qui me traitez comme un moins que rien !

Vous vous dites mes amis !

Mais vous ne m'approchez plus depuis la révélation de Cross !

Vous ne m'accompagnez plus en mission…

Vous ne me parlez plus…

Vous ne vous inquiétez jamais…

Vous n'avez jamais remarqué qu'ils venaient me voir dès que je partais en mission…

Ils m'ont sauvé…

Ils m'ont sauvé de la solitude…

Ils m'ont sauvé de la mélancolie…

Ils m'ont sauvé de la dépression…

De la Mort…

DE VOUS !

Voilà... Si quelque chose ne va pas...

Review?


	3. Trahi!

Allen ne bougeait plus.

Il était couvert de sang, séché par endroits, encore rouge vif à d'autres. Ses vêtements tombaient en morceaux, seul son pantalon était à peut prés intacte. Entres les bandes de tissus, d'innombrables lacération était visible. Elles barraient le torse d'Allen dans tous les sens, plus ou moins profonde.

Allen ne disait plus rien. Il ne gémissait même plus. Pourtant, son coup ne portait pas la moindre marque de blessure. Il ne semblait plus connecté avec la réalité, perdu dans ces pensés, loin de tout ce qu'IL pouvait lui faire. Il ne tenait debout que grâce aux chaînes que le retenait contre le mur, les épaules déboités, enflés. Le moindre mouvement, le moindre effleurement sur ses blessures le faisait tomber inconscient.

Il ne savait pas quel heure il était, priant juste pour ne plus en avoir pour longtemps. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, pas plus qu'il ne vit les deux Corbeau entré. Il n'avait plus conscience de se qui se passait autour de lui.

En entrant dans la pièce, les deux Corbeau entendre Walker hurlé de douleur, le regard fou, la peau grise, les stigmates Noah sur le front... mais non. Rien. Le silence dans la pièce était lourd. Très lourd. Ils eurent du mal à s'avancés, le premier avec des vêtements propres, le deuxième avec des menottes.

-Madarao, change-le, je vais faire de mon mieux pour caché tout ca jusqu'à la fin.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, Tawaku, je sais très bien se que j'ai à faire.

Les deux hommes détachèrent le garçon, que s'écroula comme une poupée de chiffon sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent avec lassitude avant de se penché sur le garçon. Madarao finit de déchirés la chemise devenus grise voir marron foncé (il n'arrivait même plus à déterminé la couleur de départ), révélant les horribles blessures, dont la plupart c'étaient rouvertes, libérant un flot de sang parcourut de bandes jaunâtres. Tawaku réagit rapidement et interrompis du mieux qu'il pouvait le flot de sang, passant et repassant des bandes sur tout le torse du garçon. Madarao, quand à lui, changea le reste des vêtements, puis, lui passa une chemise, lorsque son collègue eut terminé sa besogne. Cela fait, ils lui passèrent deux bracelets, mis au point récemment par la section scientifique, l'un empêchant les Exorcistes symbiotique d'utilisé leur Innocence, l'autre destiné à empêché le réveille du Quatorzième. Tawaku pris l'Exorciste et le mis sur la table.

Cela terminé, les deux Exorcistes de troisième génération ressortir de la pièce.

Allen de son côté, ne remarque même pas leur passage, restant dans la même position, totalement immobile.

C'est ainsi que le trouvèrent leurs autres collègues, Links, Dokusa, Goushi et Kiredori, lorsqu'ils entrèrent à leurs tour dans la salle pour conduire le garçon aux cheveux blanc jusqu'à la salle du Jugement, où il allait être exécuté, n'ayant rien avoué de ses traitrise lors de l'interrogatoire que lui avait fait passé Leverrier, leur supérieur. Deux des quatre hommes le prirent pas les bras et le relevèrent. Ils le lâchèrent, pensant que cela suffirait, mais le blandin s'écroulât, ne tenant même plus debout tout seul. Links, le blond avec deux point sur le front le rattrapât de justesse, et Kiredori lui pris l'autre bras. Les deux autres ne passèrent un devant, l'autre derrière, et ils sortirent de la pièce, le pas rapide, sans se soucier le moins du monde que le prisonnier ne puisse pas suivre.

Après avoir marché pendant une demi-heure, ils atteignirent enfin une immense porte et l'ouvrir. A l'intérieure, tous les membres de la Congrégation se tournèrent vers eux, qui le regard haineux, qui le regard furieux. Les Corbeau s'avancèrent, sans même accordé un regard à ceux qui l'entourait, et remontèrent l'allé, jusqu'au pied d'une estrade où se tenait, assis les uns à côté des autres, tous les dirigeant de la Congrégation, le visage caché par leur capuche.

Allen ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la vue troubler par le sang. Il ne voyait presque rien, mais une violente douleur à la base de son cou le fit tomber par terre. Avant qu'il ne puisse essayer de se relever, il sentit quelque chose attraper ses bras et les plaqués au sol.

Et la douleur revient.

Beaucoup plus forte, beaucoup plus vive. Au niveau de ses mains. Son innocence absorbait une partie de la douleur, mais ça ne suffisait pas pour ses nerfs déjà à vif.

Si sa voix ne c'était pas déjà brisé au cour de l'interrogatoire de Leverrier, Allen la serait brisé ici, incapable de resté impassible. Tout bas, avec le filet de voix qu'il lui restait, il murmura en boucle, les yeux désormais totalement inexpressif.

-Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi ?...


	4. Point de vue ?

Je ne veux plus…

Je ne peux plus…

Je ne le supporte plus…

Tu tues pour eux…

Tu te tues pour eux…

Et ils ne font rien…

Ils ne le voient pas…

Ils ne voient rien de se que tu fais pour eux…

Nous…

Nous, nous l'avons vue…

Nous l'avons tous vues…

Toute ta Famille l'à vue…

Même notre Père l'à vue…

Cela ne peut plus duré…

Nous allons venir.

Que tu le veuille ou non...

Pour te sauvés de cette enfer où tu te trouves…

Cet enfer de sentiments…

Cet enfer sans chaîne où ils te retiennent…

Pour que tu découvre se qu'est une vrais famille…

Pour qu'enfin tu sois aimé à t'as juste valeur…

Enfin…

Tu es toi !

Tu es notre Musicien !

Tu es notre Quatorzième !

Notre Frère !

Notre dernier né !

NON !

Ne par pas !

Pas encore !

Pas maintenant !

Ne nous quitte pas encore un fois !

Reste…

Reste et reviens nous…

Timcampy nous est revenus…

Mais sans toi…

Tu n'étais pas avec lui…

Et lui était bouleversé…

Je dois aller dans le salon…

Ils y sont tous…

Essoufflé…

Nous l'avons tous sentis…

Nous l'avons tous sentis…

Tu va bientôt partir si nous ne faisons rien…

Tu nous quitterais…

Mentalement ou Physiquement…

Ça na pas de différence pour nous…

Je remarquais soudain l'absence du Rêve…

Où était-elle ?

Je sens que tu devins un peu plus fou…

Je sens que tu perds un peu plus pied…

Comme après chacune de nos rencontres…

Nous ne t'abandonnerons pas !

Nous ne t'abandonnerons jamais !

C'est impossible !

Alors ne nous abandonne pas…

Laisse-nous une chance…

Une chance de te le prouvés…

De te prouvés que nous ne t'abandonnerons pas…

Reste …

Reste avec nous …

Reste avec ta Famille…

Tu nous es si précieux…

Tu es une partie tellement précieuse…

De notre Famille…

De Nos cœur…

Joue encore …

Joue encore cette musique…

Joue encore la musique de ton cœur…

Elle est si belle…

Elle est si douce…

Nous nous savons l'entendre…

Même si tu la chuchote …

Même si tu la murmure …

Cela nous suffit…

Reste…

Ne nous quitte pas…

Petit Musicien…

T'as musique c'est presque éteinte…

Elle ne nous parvient presque plus…

Si seulement nous savions…

Si seulement tu nous avais dit…

Si seulement je t'avais donné un de mes Tises…

Nous serions où…

Nous serions où ils te tiennent…

Nous serions où ils te font souffrir…

Mais nous ne savons pas…

Tu ne nous as rien dit…

Je ne t'ai rien donné…

Le Rêve entre…

Timcampy est avec elle…

Un sourire vil étirait leurs lèvres…

Enfin !

Nous savons enfin où tu es !

Le Rêve t'a retrouvé !

Le Rêve l'a trouvé !

Le QG !

Le QG de la putain de Congrégation de L'Ombre…

Cette putain de Congrégation où tu retournes toujours…

Ce QG que tu nous disais être ta Maison…

_Cette Maison_ où tu nous disais avoir une famille…

_Cette Famille _que tu nous disais devoir protégés…

Cette fois si, nous ne te laisserons pas repartir.

* * *

~^w^~ … ~^w^~ … ~^w^~ … ~^w^~ … ~^w^~ … ~^w^~ … ~^w^~ … ~^w^~ … ~^w^~ … ~^w^~

* * *

Voilà, les choses s'accélèrent, non ? Une petite idée sur se qui va arriver? Ou sur qui est cette personne?...

Enfin bon, je vais essayer de vous poster toute l'histoire avant le 1er de l'an ( sa devrait être faisable, j'ai tout sur clé, encore faut-il que je prennent la peine de me connecter et de le faire -_-''' ).

Donc a très bientôt pour la suite ^W^


End file.
